moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Joanna.Pety
Joanna.Pety was a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She was Level 25 (Legendary Movie Star) and quit before the level update, so we can't know what level should would be as of now. Rise To Popularity Overall, Joanna.Pety was popular for being herself. She was always loyal to others and never bullied anyone even though she did receive a lot of hate. Jojo started off just like any other user: new, unknown, and wanting to be star but Joanna was determined and committed to making that goal of her's come true. Jojo started to attract attention from making movies, artbooks and looks. Her looks were bought, her movies reached the number 1 page and her artbooks received over hundreds of loves. She even got noticed by Pumpchkin before Pumpchkin herself was famous. Pumpchkin and Jojo started to become a dynamic duo and slowly helped each other together as friends to get onto the highscore board and eventually did make it. Even at the beginning when Team Pump was first created Joanna was considered the nicest member the team ever had. Once Joanna became friends with Pumpchkin, others caused her to be very hurt and depressed so she decided that the best thing was to delete her user. Most people were very sad at this point as they thought she was never coming back but, she is suspected to be using a secret account that only her supporters know about. Boyfriend At the time of her quitting, Joanna was engaged to kk summer. They were together for about 5 months before she quit. She also had a long past relationship with Pump's ex, Donnie C. Joanna was also in a relationship with a unknown fan and at one point dated Pumpchkin's brother, TanaMan. Controversy Pump, Joanna and OhhItzAutumn all competed at once to see who could be ranked first on the high scores board. When Joanna started to get ahead of the pack, Autumn's fans became angered and began sending Joanna rude messages. Joanna and Autumn both made videos saying how good of friends they were and Autumn even said she was happy for JoJo. The messages died down and Joanna took first place in the high scores. Joanna's fame continued to rise and she gained a lot of fans. Even though the drama with Autumn's fans stopped, new drama surfaced. Because of that, Joanna deleted her account, leaving her fans and friends sad and confused. Another reason she deleted her account is she couldn't take what was going on in her life and was dealing with depression and stress. In February 2012, Joanna returned to MSP and explained to her fans why she left. Everything seemed to be fine after a while but, over time people JoJo trusted turned on her. Her friends began using her for fame, hating on her because she was famous, and boys would break her heart. The drama was too much for her so she threatened to quit several times. Luckily, Jojo's fans helped her through this dark period by sending her positive messages and support. Joanna was once again submerged in drama when she returned to MSP months later over past relationships she had with Donnie C and TanaMan.This led to her creating her first back up account, Joanna Louise, This account eventually got deleted. Leaving for good? On July 27, 2013, Joanna.Pety quit again. While she had made quick decisions in the past, Pumpchkin said in a movie that this time she had a lot of time to think about it and she decided that she was not happy in MSP anymore. She said that even though Jo came back the last time she quit, Pumpchkin said that this time she didn't think Joanna was coming back. As of now the Moviestar has quit for good, and has gone down in history alongside OhhItzAutumn. Some say that her new account is Pety but "The rumor is not true," says kk summer. Trivia *She made her account in February 2012 *She has a very good sense of humor. *Her nickname is Jojo. *She was one of OhhItzAutumn's great friends. *She was very easy to trust due to her ways of taking situations *Jojo always liked to make people happy by talking to them or giving them a wishy. *Her guestbook was filled daily. *She treated everyone she met equally. Gallery Joanna.Pety.jpg Joanna2.jpg Jojo.jpg Jojo1.jpg Category:US Category:Female Category:Level 60 Category:Moviestars